Parents Not Here
by whitegloveslappin
Summary: Harry, Daniel, and Ron are ready to go to Hogwarts. But one question still remains. Who is SS? Third story in PARENTS... series
1. Chapter 1

**...See you all at Hogwarts!**

Harry? ran out the door, slamming the door behind him, and running to the Room of Requirement.

_I need to be where I need to be._

_I need to be where I need to be._

_I need to be where I need to be._

Big double doors appeared, which were then pushed open by Harry?, a large banging sound resonating throughout the room.

"Did you do your job?" A mysterious figure asked, coming out of the shadows.

"Yes, now re-absorb me!" Harry? said.

"Okay." Harry said, stepping out of the shadows, "Come here clone."

Harry's clone jumped at Harry, seemingly to attack him, but he was relly oabsorbed into Harry's body. Harry had discovered the ability to make body doubles when he was a wee toddler. Whenever he needed to do stuff alone, he created a body double. So that explains the whole Harry Potter is not Harry Potter thing, but something about the text still puzzled him. Who's Severus Snape, and why is he in love with Lily? Who did Ginny murder? Who did Albus murder? How did anyone know any of this?

* * *

James jolted awake, hearing a sharp knock on the door. Lily bolted awake too, having woken up from her coma/nap soon after the text arrived. He approached the door to find the Minister of Magic himself on the Potter's doorstep. Cornelius Fudge graduated from Hogwarts when James was only in Third Year, and went on to become Minister of Magic.

"Hello, James." Cornelius said, pursing his lips into a thin beige line.

"Hello, Cornelius" James said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"I'll be square with you. I got the message, everyone in the Wizarding World who can speak got the message. I came here to get you and Sirius to sign the paperwork to make you official animagus'. You're a prominent figure, so I'm not going to have you arrested. But I did have Rita arrested, because I hate her." Cornelius said, not stopping to take a breath.

"Okay. Where do I sign?" James asked with a grin.

* * *

Severus had gotten the message, and was not happy about it. It had basically told the world that he was in love with his enemy's wife. He picked up the phone that he got, finding it more convenient than the floo.

"Hello." Severus said, a sharp edge to his voice.

"Hi, It's me." Lily said, exhaling into the phone.


	2. Liar Liar Pants On Fire

"Read any good news lately." Lily said, obviously angry, "I sure have. **'Severus Snape: In love with Lily Potter.'"**

"I can explain." Severus quietly muttered.

"No, you don't have to explain!" Lily shouted, her voice scratching Snape's eardrums, "You and the _The He-Man Mudblood Haters Club _tried to kill me and my family, you have no right to feel any feelings towards me at all. You gave up that right way back in fifth year." Lily hung up angrily.

Ron was mad. His father had confiscated his phone and found the texts he had sent to Ginny. Now his parents were sending him to 'The Military Camp For Irresponsible Boys' until Hogwarts started in two weeks. He was also to go there winter break, easter break, and all of next summer break too.

"Hey Jailbird." Ginny said, walking into his room, "You might want to carve your toothbrush into a shank now, you know what the like to do to little boys like you in prison, right?"

"Shut up and get outta my room!" Ron shouted, pushing Ginny.

"One more question. Did you send that last question?" Ginny asked, her forehead wrinkling.

"No." Ron said, confused. Ginny heard the ding of an incoming text.

Liar Liar, Pants on Fire.

~SS


	3. Better To Text You With, My Dear

**2 Weeks Later**

Harry was ready to go to Hogwarts. He'd packed his bags, and went to Kings Cross Station. He approached the pillar that led to the platform, and got a running start, his trolley coasting right through it. He looked around the platform, desperate to see his best friend, Ginny Weasley, before his departure. There she is, standing with her brothers, waiting to say goodbye. Standing next to her, is her big brother Ron, AKA the guy who ruined her life. Harry decided to play a little trick on Ron.

Why Harry, what a big keyboard you have! Better to text you with, my dear.

~Harry

Harry hit send and waited. He smirk as he saw Ron's face light up in rage and then Ron ran a hand through his freshly buzzed hair. Harry waved, inciting even more anger in Ron. Before Harry knew what was going on, he found his eyes engulfed in at least a pound of fiery red hair that smelled like freshly picked strawberries.

"I'm going to miss you." Ginny cried, tears streaking down her face.

"I'll miss you too." Harry said, reaching a hand out to wipe her tears.

Harry boarded the Hogwarts express, excited for his first year at the magical school. Amongst the hustle and bustle of the students, Harry was having a hard time finding a compartment to sit in. He accidentily bumped into a girl already in her robes that had curly brown hair and a slight buck tooth.

"Hey, I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said, reaching out her left hand a shaking it feverishly.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, introducing himself.

"Are you related to Daniel Potter?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised. Harry sighed, it was going to be a long year.

Harry opened a compartment door, where a boy was talking in earnest.

"And I was like 'Boo, You Whore'" The boy said, grinning.

"Are these seats taken?" Harry asked, pointing to the seats next to the boy and the girl he was talking to.

"No. Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Potter. Harry Potter. You?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

**End it with a slight cliffie. Anyone who reviews and got the movie reference, if you can name the movie, I'll mention your name in the next chappie.**


	4. What A Crock!

**Two** **Months Later**

_The hat had sealed Harry and Daniel's fate. Harry and Draco had struck up a fast friendship after the train ride to Hogwarts, so it was not a big deal that they were put in separate houses. The funniest part of the sorting was when Daniel was put in Hufflepuff, despite being the least trustworthy person Harry had ever met. The Great Hall was alive with buzz after the announcement: 'The Boy-Who-Lived is a Hufflepuff? Gasp!' 'I always knew he was spineless' 'What a crock! The Sorting Hat must be wrong!'_

Harry awoke from the dream of his first night at Hogwarts. He had easily adapted to living in the same room as six other guys (should Harry be worried?) however, Daniel had not. After screaming up a storm and generally acting like a five-year-old, Daniel had been granted his own room for, as Dumbledore had put it, "protection from all those who'd wish to harm our world's savior". Ron, however, had been placed in Slytherin, inspiring much shame from his brother, all of whom-except for Percy-were no longer speaking to him. Hermione, Harry, and Draco were all the best of friends. Draco didn't know Hermione was muggle-born, and Hermione had no intention of telling. After a scuffle with Ron over Neville's Remembrall, Harry was made seeker, and Ron got a month's detention. No one ever said life was fair.

Harry put on his uniform and headed down to breakfast, his legs still not used to the walk from Gryffindor tower, even with moving staircases (had this place never heard of elevators?). On his way down, he literally bumped into the devil himself.

"Think of the devil in he doth appear." Harry said, while pondering whether or not the man in front of him used shampoo.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for back-talk" Snape said, turning one eyebrow upward, a movement all Slytherins seemed to perfect the moment they were sorted.

"I _really _don't like you." Harry muttered, a big, goofy, obviously fake grin stretching his skin until Harry was obviously in pain.

"Twenty extra points from Gryffindor for a pointed comment." Snape said, walking away with a smirk on his face (another Slytherin move).

Harry approached the double doors, ready to face anything, some might even call him fearless, but Harry just called it lying. Harry heard the ding of his phone, which was inside his robe pocket.

_I know your secret, and I'm going to tell everyone. And, for you information: I __really__ don't like you either._

_~SS_


	5. SS Is Revealed, Maybe

"UGH! What is wrong with us? We are four sexy women in the prime of our lives! Why are we inside on a Friday night, waiting for our husbands to come home?" Lily Potter shouted, her hair shaking as she flipped her head around.

"Prime of my life?" Molly Weasley shouted, "I have had seven kids! I'm glad I can stand up in the morning!"

"Lily's right." Juliette Lovegood said, "We just sit around hear talking about being moms! We're pathetic! And, what does that make us?"

"Desperate Housewitches?" Alice Longbottom asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Lily heard the dinging of her phone.

_Desperate Housewitches? More like Desperate House_**_b_**_**itches**._

_~SS_

Harry stood in the middle of his common room, Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Ron, and Ginny (who James and Sirius had brought over), were here to hear Harry's big announcement.

"I know who SS is," Harry spoke, his voice shaking, "It's professor Snape."

"I KNEW IT! Actually, I didn't know that." Sirius said, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

They all heard the ding of their cell phones.

_No, Harry. It's someone much closer, especially to Ginny. Told you I would get you, __**bitch.**_

_~SS_

Ginny was caught entirely off guard, she never though it could be _him._

_ It was a week after CC died, and the entire Weasley family was gathered to attend the funereal. No one spoke a word as they tied their ties, slipped shoes on, and adjusted their pocket hankeys. They all shuffled out to the car, in complete silence. They reached the Silent Hills Cemetery, a name Ginny made sure to remember. They approached the Diggory family._

"_What is she doing here?" Cedric said, tears pouring down his face._

"_Calm down." Amos said, his paper-white face rosying up._

"_No! Get Out! I'm going to get you, BITCH!" Cedric shouted, tackling Ginny and beating her stomach with his fists._

_Ron and the Twins jumped on Cedric, punching and kicking away. By the time the parents had cleaned up the fight, Cedric had a broken nose and double black eyes, Ron's wrist was bent in a direction that it was never meant to go. Fred's ankle had swelled up like a balloon and George was barely recognizable under the bruises, varying in size, shape and color. Cedric lunged for Ginny, only to be held back by Amos._

"_I'll get you." Cedric said, squinting in anger at the Weasley girl._

"Professor Dumbledore, could you please escort me to the Hufflepuff quarters? I have some business to take care of." Ginny asked, her eyes alight with anger.


	6. Take a good look, it may be your last

Ginny walked slowly through the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, listening to the tapping of her shoes against the stone floors, she was going to get the asshole who'd been torturing her the past two months. She slowly walked toward the painting that held the common room and tickled the woman in it directly on the cleft of her buttocks, she then angrily opened the door to find Cedric Diggory. He was sitting on the fluffy, plush armchair that looked like the ones in Gryffindor tower.

"How could you?" Ginny asked, outraged.

"How could I what?" Cedric asked innocently, a overly-cocky smirk on his perfect, angular face.

Ginny backhanded him before responding, "You've been stalking me for the past two months!" She then heard the ding of her phone recieving a text.

_Are you __**ever **__right? Turn around and take a good look._

Standing there behind her, was the ghost of CC Diggory.


	7. The Prophecy

Harry twiddled his thumbs while he waited for Ginny to come back. Suddenly, he felt a chill come over him, and he was knocked unconscious.

_Harry slowly awoke in a large room, in front of him were four bickering adults, each of them around thirty years old. Two of them were familiar faces. _

_ "Salazar? Rowena? Why am I here? Where am I?" Harry asked, his eyes adjusting to the light. _

_ "You ask much too many questions! He cannot know!" There, sitting in front of Harry, was Godric Gryffindor himself._

_ "He has to know!" A plump woman with dirty blond hair, Helga Hufflepuff, screeched._

_ "No he does not!" Rowena shouted, her voice overpowering Helga's._

_ "Yes he does. I will tell him." Salazar said calmly, "__**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...**__"_

_ "What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, his voice squeaked, signaling that he was still a child, no matter how mature he may be._

_ "You will figure it out in time, young one," Salazar said, as Harry returned to reality._

Ginny gasped, and reached out to touch CC, only to have her hand feel as if it was just plunged into a bucket of ice cold water.

"Get your hands off of me!" CC shouted. She reached out and grabbed Ginny by the neck, suddenly corporeal. Ginny slowly started to feel drowsier as CC was growing more and more alive.

"What is happening?" Ginny gasped out.

"I'm taking back what you stole from me! Life!" CC shouted, tears pouring down her cheeks. A tear flowed down Ginny's cheek as she took her dying breath.


	8. The Day The Magic Died

Harry heard a ear-splitting scream, and he recognized it's voice.

"Oh my god. Ginny!" Harry shouted, running down the stairs, toward the voice that was still screaming. He approached a painting of a man in a fluffy white coat.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Let me in." Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

"Right." The portrait said, opening smoothly.

What he saw when he walked in was quite a site indeed. Cedric Diggory was laying unconscious on the common room floor, and a little blond girl was laughing evilly and standing above Ginny, who Harry suspected was knocked out. The little girl turned around and all Harry saw was pure evil. Her blond hair was riddled with unnatural black highlights and her eyes were pitch black. But, even with the demonic changes to her, Harry recognized her from somewhere.

"Cecilia Diggory." Harry said, the realization dawning on him.

"Harry Potter." She said, smiling.

"I thought you were dead!" Harry shrieked.

"I was. Now she is." CC said, pointing to Ginny.

"What?" Harry shouted, his fists clenched.

"Yup. I killed her and, literally, took her life." CC said, smirking.

Harry's eyes blurred with tears, and he flicked his wrist, sending CC into the wall, and unconscious.

He grabbed both Ginny's and CC's and the words to an obviously ancient spell flowed from his lips, "_Take vita ex is puella quod tribuo is ut meus animus materia._"

There was an explosion, Harry was blasted through the Hogwarts wall. Student ran in droves to see the commotion outside, and they saw it. It was official: Harry Potter was dead.


End file.
